Un día con los Cullen
by Lpc Contest
Summary: Historia creada por Cecilia Isabel para nuestro consurso de One-Shots de LPC. Pov Edward.


**Un día raro, hasta divertido...para algunos.**

Siento que mi existencia es mejor de lo que hubiera esperado; tengo una hermosa mujer acostada al lado mío, una hija maravillosa durmiendo en la habitación de al lado y una gran familia que nos espera todos los días por las mañanas. Y aunque esta parte no me guste mucho, también tengo un perro como mascota, digo un metamorfo como yerno.

Se podría decir que somos una gran familia feliz...

"_Tengo que lucir muy linda para Jake. ¿Qué me pongo?" _Maldito perro. Renesmee arreglándose para él.

"_Wow… ¡qué remera! ¡Gracias tía Alice! Aunque tiene un poco de escote…pero seguro que a Jake le gusta. Ya quiero ver su cara…" _Al escuchar estos pensamientos de mi hija arranque gran parte del cabecero de la cama. Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantos rompí, es que era una buena forma de canalizar mis emociones.

-¡Edward! ¿Qué pasa?- Bella estaba asustada.

-El…perro ese…Juro…que…- hablaba entre dientes. Luego no pude seguir hablando porque mi esposa me silenció con un beso que duró muy poco para mi gusto.

-Te dije que tenías que tratar de no escuchar los pensamientos de nuestra hija, ella necesita privacidad como cualquier adolescente.- y después de esto no escuche más nada.

-¡Bella! ¡No es justo!- seguro que estaba usando su escudo.

-Oh sí señor, es muy justo. Una vez que me descuido ya estas escuchando como una vieja- Ahora vamos, vistámonos que nos están esperando.

Me vestí con el ceño fruncido, parecía un niño al que le habían quitado un juguete, pero el enojo me duró hasta que vi a Bella vestirse. Era tan perfecta que no podía creer mi suerte de tenerla. Ella se dio cuenta, sonrió y salió de la habitación para ver a Nessie antes de que nos demoremos más.

Cuando estuvimos los tres listos empezamos a ir hacia la casa grande, en donde estaba el resto de nuestra familia. Cuando estábamos cerca ya podía escuchar los pensamientos que había dentro de la casa.

"…_ya quiero ver la cara de mi Rose cuando este hermoso cuerpo con… "A_ veces, los pensamientos de Emmett eran traumatizantes.

"_No llego, me ganan. ¿Atacan por detrás? El sur va a ganar como que soy un caballero sureño" _mi otro hermano se había convertido en un obsesivo por eso juegos de simulación.

"_hermosa, hermosa y hermosa mil veces…voy a sorprenderlo…" _mi rubia hermana estaba preparándose y no quiero saber para qué…

"_creo que tendré que esconder ese juego de simulación de guerra…Bueno, primero la nueva moda de Paris ¡ya quiero ver a Nessie con ese conjuntito tan sexy! Es mi sobrina, asique seguro le queda perfecto…" _¿un conjunto para que mi hija luciera sexy? Ya era el colmo. Me adelante y entre como un rayo a la casa.

-Alice Cullen ¿Podrías explicarme que estas pensando darle a mi hija?-

-¿qué? Ella es joven y merece saber sobre la nueva moda de Paris- Estaba ofendida, me apuntaba acusatoriamente con su dedo índice y tenía las manos en la cintura.

-Mal educada, no se debe apuntar a la gente- Ahora quería hacerla enojar. Por más que fuera mi hermana preferida, a veces no sabía qué hacer con ella y sus ideas.

-Come libros-

-Obsesionada-

-Maquina sexual ¿Acaso crees que no tengo visiones de tu comportamiento nocturno? Aparte ¡pobre Bella! ¡Seguro que si no fuese vampira ya estaría muerta del cansancio por como la tienes!-Estaba avergonzando a mi Bella delante de casi toda la familia. Aunque pensándolo bien ¡Alice tenía razón! Con solo imaginar a mi mujer…

-¡Edward! Concéntrate… ¡tus cambios de humor me hacen perder la guerra, digo el juego…!- Jasper sonaba molesto.

-¡Alice y Edward Cullen! Basta los dos- Bella nos miraba a ambos con reproche. Que sexy se veía enojada…

-¡Edward! Me estoy cansando.-

-Lo siento Jasper, pero tu mujer me saca de quicio. Aparte está Nessie.- Mi hija nos miraba entre divertida y avergonzada.

-Por ella no te reprimas hermanito…creo que sabe más que vos acerca de este tema… ¿o es que Bella no te conto que ya le dio la charlita?

-¡Tía Alice!- mi hija ahora si estaba avergonzada del todo. Y yo sentía que si mi corazón pudiese pararse ya lo hubiese hecho.

-¡Edward! ¡Juro que le va a dar algo Alice! – Mi esposa sonaba preocupada.

-No te preocupes Bella…yo estoy…bien…pero ¿cómo que la charlita?- ¿para qué si mi hija era una nena todavía? Acepto que físicamente era adolescente, casi adulta, pero no podía pensar que ella y ese perro…-

-Bueno, es que yo…verás, Nessie ya es grandecita y bueno, hay cosas que necesita saber…como cuando tu y yo…- si hubiera sido humana estaría roja, pero yo necesitaba saber ¡por su escudo casi siempre no me enteraba de nada!

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! No quiero saber esos detalles-

-Pero si mi cuñadita quiere contarlos…- Emmett había entrado en la sala.

-¡Ya basta todos!- yo ya estaba verdaderamente disgustado.- Bella, Nessie…vamos de caza-

-Pero papá ¡hoy tenía que salir con Jake al… zoo!- estaba nerviosa y yo lo único que veía en su mente eran imágenes de animales. Qué raro.

-Cuidado, no vaya a ser que lo dejen encerrado-

- y lo harás hija, saldrás…-mi Bella ignoro el comentario de Emmett.

-Ah no, eso sí que no…Y menos ahora- y mire a Alice- no te dejare ir sola con ese p…con Jacob- me hija odiaba que yo le dijera perro al perro ¿pero que pretendía? Que lo abrazara siendo que puedo saber lo que piensa cuando esta con ella. Si era necesario yo iría con ellos al zoológico, pero mi Bells no va a querer…-yo iré contigo.

-¡PERFECTO! ¡Me encanta el zoo!- Alice sonaba emocionada.

-¿Perdón?- yo le hablaba a mi hija. De pronto pude escuchar sus pensamientos "_acabo de ver que vamos todos al zoo"_. Yo no había visto nada en su mente, pero no me mentiría. Momento. Alice no puede ver nada porque Jacob está en los planes. La mire con curiosidad "_sígueme, estoy aburrida y la pasaremos bien. De paso tu controlas a Nessie"_

-Cada día peor de la cabeza- susurré. Era absurda la idea.

-es una típica salida familiar hermanito-

-¿salida familiar?- pregunto Rose mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-¿De qué me estoy perdiendo?- Mi hija ahora estaba ansiosa…"_ ¿se le ocurrió a papá acompañarme? Nononono. No podremos…" _Estaba realmente nerviosa y empezó a pensar en animales de vuelta...

-¿De qué nos perdemos?-

-¡Nos vamos al zoo!- Grito Alice. Jasper, Emmett y Rose, estaban llenos de curiosidad.

-¿Qué?- estaban todos sorprendidos, menos Bella que me miraba seria como diciendo "haz algo"

-oh vamos...Ya escucharon ¿o es que prefieren ir de compras conmigo, después donar juguetes como play stations, juegos de guerra y autos convertibles rojos?-

-No hagas nada Edward- Bella prefería todo menos las compras con Alice.

-¿Dónde queda el zoológico mi vida?- Jasper ahora parecía encantado con la idea de ir.

-¡que linda salida familiar!- Emmett y Jasper se habían vendido por unos juguetes.

-¡Tíos!- Nessie estaba enojada

-Lo siento hija, pero si te fijas bien hace bastante tiempo que no salimos en familia, otro día saldrás con Jake.- si que odiaba mi Bella ir de compras.

-Exacto mi sobrina preferida, otro día lo llevaras con correa a pasear y cepillaras su pelo. Y cuando la gente te pregunte por qué parece tan lindo, tu le dices que debe ser por el alimento balanceado- Rosalie tan dulce con Jacob.

-¿y por qué tiene que salir con mi sobrina? ¡Que salga con Lassie!- Emmett siempre apoyando a su esposa.

-Ya basta tíos… ¡respétenlo que es mi novio!-

-¿Hace falta aclarar que yo también voy?- era su padre y tenia derechos. Aparte había sido mi idea.

-Genial, vamos todos. Lástima que Esme y Carlisle están de caza, pero ni modo- Alice ya tenía todo planeado.

Después de una hora sonó el timbre. El olor se sentía de lejos, pero como siempre a Emmett le gustaba fastidiar a Jacob, empezó.

-¿Quién es?-

-Jacob-

-Adelante, ¡pero límpiate las patas Fido y espero que no tengas garrapatas!

-jajaja, descuida que para chupasangres están ustedes.- Reconozco que me causo risa la cara de mi hermano, esa no se la esperaba. Luego de que Jacob entró, mi hija bajó las escaleras y se arrojó a sus brazos para besarlo. Me molestaba la imagen, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a eso. Me quedé en mi lugar observando la escena. Sé que suena raro, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? Jacob nos ayudo cuando lo necesitamos y sé que aunque no seamos los mejores amigos, él ama a Nessie.

-Hola mi amor- se notaba que ella también lo amaba.

-Hola Ness ¿Vamos?-

-mmm...Jake…-

-Obviamente que vamos al zoológico…nunca vi la cena enjaulada- Emmett y sus tonterías- ¡Rose! ¿Podemos darles de comer a los animales? ¿O los comemos a ellos?- parecía que quería que todo el mundo se enterara, lo estaba gritando.

-¿él vendrá con nosotros? ¿Al… zoológico? si ese no era ...- parecía sorprendido por el lugar de la salida. Rápidamente trato de ocultar sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta de que yo estaba en la sala.

-Todos iremos con ustedes- Alice bajó las escaleras con Rose y Bella al lado y Jasper por detrás. En el ambiente se sentía el aburrimiento.

-Jasper, ahora tu contrólate….si sigues así va a ser posible que nos quedemos dormidos.- un poco más y yo me dormía.

-¿Nessie?- La cara de Jacob era de sorpresa y horror "_Todo sea por mi razón de vida. Espero que se comporten, sobre todo Emmett_", pensaba.

-Lo siento Jake, pero se les metió en la cabeza.-

-Bueno, bueno. Vamos que se hace tarde.- Alice estaba demasiado ansiosa.

Emmett, Rose, Jasper y Alice fueron el jeep. Bella, Nessie, Jacob y yo en mi auto. Nadie dijo nada, creo que todos estaban incómodos en el auto. Llegamos bastante rápido. Bajamos y las chicas fueron a comprar las entradas mientras nosotros hacíamos la fila.

Jasper estaba con la mente en blanco, Emmett pensando como molestar a Jacob y este pensando en que estaba haciendo en un zoológico con vampiros. No le agradaba mucho la idea, pero lo aguantaba por mi hija.

-Hey Jacob…el cartel dice que no se permiten la entrada de animales.

-ajam, pero por lo menos yo no muero por cenarme a las atracciones del lugar-

-Ja, pero bien que te habrás comido ovejas ¿no?- Jacob no contestó.

-Basta Emmett- sabía que con lo de oveja se refería a mi mujer cuando era humana.

-ok, ok…ya la sigo después.- se dio cuenta de que venían las chicas.

-¿entramos?- Alice seguía con esa emoción.

-vamos- dijimos todos.

-¿Cuánto a que no aguantas y terminas peleando con algún animal o comiéndotelo?- Jasper buscaba la forma de divertirse.

-Yo sé controlarme…pero está bien…serás mi esclavo una semana si gano- Emmett no podía evitar una apuesta.

Íbamos todos juntos, pero como era la salida de mi hija, ella decidía a donde ir. Otra vez bloqueado. Mire a Bella con reproche.

-Lo siento, pero hoy todos tendrán un poco de privacidad dentro de lo posible- y me besó. Como la amaba, era perfecta. Ya como humana había sido hermosa. La apreté con más fuerza. "_el leoncito salió de la jaula y quiere comer_". Y Emmett tenía que molestarme.

-¡oops! lo solté- mi mujer me miro y se acomodo la ropa para volver a concentrarse.

-ya párenle que vinimos a ver a los animales no a ustedes comportándose como si fueran unos.-

-ya te oímos Emmett- le conteste apático.

-mejor sigamos- dijo Bella con su mejor sonrisa.

De pronto Emmett salió corriendo… ¡detrás de un carro que vendía galletas! Toda la gente lo miraba raro, nosotros no porque ese comportamiento no nos sorprendía. Volvió con más o menos 20 bolsas.

-¿te contrataron de cuidador o qué?- Rosalie ya estaba aburrida.

-no, simplemente es un poco de culpa…es que nosotros siempre matamos a los animales para alimentarnos pero nunca los alimentamos.- realmente me sorprendió.

-Wow Emmett, tienes cerebro y corazón- Jasper estaba sorprendido. Con razón yo también lo estaba.

-es que quiero demostrar que no soy solo una cara bonita con un cuerpo escultural-

-si claro, como tu digas Em- Alice se reía.

-¿seguimos?- Jacob miraba asustado a mi hermano.

Visitamos la zona de los reptiles, de las aves, y otros que ni recuerdo porque estábamos mirándonos con Bella.

Cuando llegamos a la parte de los leones, Emmett empezó a darles la comida. Nessie lo ayudaba junto con Alice. Parecían niños pequeños. Luego fuimos a ver unos monos. Después de un ratito los monos se empezaron a dormir, hasta los que estaban bien activos se caían al piso.

-oops, creo que me equivoque de comida…-dijo Emmett riéndose.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos a otro sector antes de que se den cuenta- Nessie estaba avergonzada.

-ok vamos a ver a los leones- y salimos todos disparados. Creo que nadie quería tener problemas por unos monos y Emmett.

Dimos vueltas y vueltas hasta que llegamos hasta donde estaban los pingüinos.

-me decidí ¡quiero un pingüino!

-Estúpido ¿donde quieres meter un pingüino?- los nervios de Jasper ya estaban colmados.

-Tranquilo Jazz- Alice se estaba riendo.

Y con este espectáculo creo que todos lo hacíamos. Emmett estaba cruzado de brazos mirando los pingüinos y haciendo un pucherito como los que hacia Alice. Rosalie no sabía si esconderse o que, porque al final de cuentas, ese era su marido que estaba actuando peor que un niño.

-Eddie tu sabes todo ¿en donde viven los pingüinos?

-En Lugares fríos.

-Perfecto, entonces lo meteré en una caja llena de hielo

-¿Hoy estas tarado o qué?

-Tarado tu, pareces un mal humorado viejo, estas igualito a Edward antes de que conozca a Bella –

-¿perdón? ¿Y a mí qué?-

-es cierto era un trapo viejo- acoto Rosalie

-¿Por qué me meten?-

-ok, ok…está bien no quiero un pingüino. Mejor quiero un tiburón, ¡pero que sea blanco!

-Me canse. Me quiero ir.- ahora Nessie estaba enojada.

-yo igual- Jacob también.

-ya pase muchos papelones el día de hoy por culpa de mi marido, yo también quiero irme.

Y así todos quisieron irse menos Emmett que se encapricho en quedarse.

-Bueno está bien, dejémoslo. Después pasamos por él- hasta Alice quería salir de este lugar.

-Yo me quedo- genial. Mi hermano se quedaría.

Lo dejamos y nos fuimos a casa. Allí ninguno volvió a sacar el tema, ni la misma rose. Nessie se veía enojada y Bella trataba de animarla junto a Jacob.  
Me puse a tocar mi piano hasta que Alice corrió hacia la tele y la prendió…

"NO SABEMOS BIEN LO QUE SUCEDIÓ, CUANDO NOS DIMOS CUENTA LA GENTE ESTABA CORRIENDO PARA TODOS LADOS. HABIA VARIOS ANIMALES SUELTOS ASUSTADOS Y UN HOMBRE SEMI DESNUDO TENIA AGARRADOS A DOS PINGUINOS EN SUS BRAZOS. LUEGO DESAPARECIO Y NO SUPIMOS NADA MÁS ÉL NI DE LOS PINGUINOS. LOS SECUESTRO…"

El silencio que reino en la sala era sepulcral. Hasta que Rosalie lo rompió.

-Díganme que ese hombre semi desnudo no es Emmett.-

-Lo siento Rose, pero es él. Yo vi que se metía en la pileta con los tiburones pero no esperaba el resto.-

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar a mi hermano que estaba casi sin ropa.

-¡Emmett!- Alice sonaba alegre.

-siento el retraso solo que tuve algunos pequeños problemitas-

-¿pequeños? Tarado ¡saliste por la tele!- rose estaba hecha una furia.

-¿enserio? ¿Soy famoso?

-no tonto, eres buscado por la policía por robar dos pingüinos- Jasper también quería matarlo.

-ay Em, siempre tratando de no llamar la atención y tú haces esto- Alice estaba tranquila.

-es que yo quería un tiburón, pero cuando lo quise ir a sacar me tomaron por sorpresa y casi me dejan sin ropa, asique tuve que conformarme con los pingüinos.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros al final.

-¿y esos pobre animales donde están?- mi mujer estaba preocupada al lado de Nessie. Jacob miraba a Emmett entre asustado y divertido.

-es una larga historia cuñadita. Es que yo venía por la calle y la gente me gritaba cosas ¡una señora hasta me revoleo algo! No sé porque, si yo soy muy apuesto, es más, deberían estar agradecidas de que ven mi cuerpo y no el de Edward- ya estaba metiéndome a mí.

- Tío Emmett, ¡los pingüinos!- Nessie estaba impaciente.

-no lo sé, me di cuenta de que eran muy tranquilos y se los deje a una familia dentro de su jardín.-

-por favor Emmett dime que no anduviste en esas pintas por la calle hasta llegar aquí- Rose conservaba un poco de esperanza.

-ay rose, ya es de noche, no me vio nadie. Me vieron cerca del zoo, nada más.

-mejor así, espero que nadie se entere de esto en la escuela porque te juro que te…-

-¿y por qué soltaste el resto de los animales?- Jacob interrumpió a Rose.

-No lo sé, fue divertido ver como corrían de mí, es más, creo que deberíamos ir más seguido al zoológico.

-¡NO!- gritamos todos.

-Ok, ya entendí…mejor me voy a cambiar, sé que soy sexy pero ya mostré bastante hoy.

-Vamos, subamos que tenemos que hablar-

-claro Rosi de mi alma- mi hermano sabía la que le esperaba.

-Rosi de mi alma te voy a dar a vos…- refunfuñaba Rosalie mientras subía las escaleras con Emmett pisándole los talones.

-No me gustaría nada ser Emmett- aporto Jacob- Bueno, tengo que irme- beso a Nessie, dijo buenas noches y se fue.

-Nosotros también- dijo mi esposa.

-Hey Hey, ¿y dejarnos con Rose y Emmett en este estado? Ni lo sueñes Bella- Jasper estaba desesperado por las emociones que fluían del segundo piso- si me quedo terminaré matando a alguien, y no quiero eso ya que me parece que gane una apuesta. Solo espero que mi futuro esclavo siga vivo mañana…

-¡Te amo Jasper!- saltó Alice y luego me concentre en leer su mente… _"iremos a pasar la noche con ustedes, será divertido"-_

_-_Ah no, eso sí que no. Es la segunda vez que dices que algo será divertido y ya ves. Seguro que mañana Carlisle y Esme tendrán que juntar uno por uno los pedazos de Emmett-

-Obviamente. Por eso iremos con ustedes. Solo mira a Jasper- dijo mi hermana con su carita de perrito mojado. Mire a mi hermano, y si, pobre, daba miedo. Estaba con los ojos cerrados y apretaba fuertemente los puños.

-Déjalos mi amor, Alice tiene razón. Ayudemos a Jasper- Mi buena y dulce Bella ya me estaba convenciendo con pocas palabras.

-será divertido- agregó mi hija.

-Está bien, vámonos, pero mañana volvemos temprano para ayudar a Esme y a Carlisle a armar a Em, si es que Rosalie no lo quema, porque después de todo ese papelón, no sería raro.

Y nos fuimos para nuestra cabaña justo cuando se empezaron a escuchar ruidos extraños dentro de la casa. Evite totalmente leer la mente de alguno de ellos dos.

La verdad que hoy fue un día raro con la familia, creo que hasta divertido. Solo queda ver cómo queda Em, ya quiero ver lo que le hace hacer Jasper. Eso si será divertido.


End file.
